Like Stars On Earth
by ChesirexKittyxCat
Summary: Yamato has a younger brother who loves to play baseball, even though his skills are completely lacking. But when Yamato wants to do suicide when he breaks his arm, his little brother might finally be a sports star in someone eyes. Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Like Stars On Earth**

Summery: Yamato has a younger brother who loves to play baseball, even though his skills are completely lacking. But when Yamato wants to do suicide when he breaks his arm, his little brother might finally be a sports star in someone eyes. Two-Shot

Rating: T for Tee, Like In Softball! :D

…

Even Though This Is SUPPOSED To Be About Baseball! :D

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Reborn Or Yamato, But I DO Own The-Sucky-Baseball-Player, Kouta!

…

I Have No Other Comments! :D

A/N:

… :D

The Radio Says: Who Says By Selena Gomez

Lol XD

It Seems To Fit Kouta, I Can Just Picture Him Signing This! XD

Except For The Fact That It's Sung By A Girl, You Can See It Too Right? Lol FAIL. XDXDXDXD

Yamato stared at the ground underneath him. He was on the school roof, on the other side of the rusty fence, that could fall apart any minute, where there was a thin ledge. Any one who would do such a thing would be certain for suicide.

Which is exactly what Yamato wanted.

He looked sadly as his broken right arm, unable to play baseball now. He sadly remembered his baseball days; playing catch with dad, Little League, teaching his baby brother the basics, PE, recess, all those school teams…

He shook his head as he began to bring one foot forward, about to walk off the ledge.

_**BZZZZZ**_

Yamato stopped mid-step; debating whether or not to ignore his cell phone. He thought about it some more and looked at the bright sun, as if looking for guidance. He hesitated as he brought his foot back to the ledge; he dug into his pocket with his good arm, bringing out the familiar blue and black cell phone.

_**Caller ID:**_

KOUTA

Yamato pursed his lips. He flipped open the cell phone to see his younger brother's text.

_**hey bro! where are you?**_

Yamato reread the text, trying to remember if he was supposed to be somewhere…

_**BBZZZZ**_

Another text from Kouta…

Kouta, Yamato's younger brother who was about 12 years old in 7th grade in a middle school about a couple blocks farther up (on a school scholarship that Yamato has long since forgotten the name of), who was usually trailing around his older brother like a lost puppy, causing some girls on the street who loved moe (or yaoi ^^) to go into happy glees. But even without it, the two were popular in their schools. And some found it odd how Kouta was like his brother in many ways; he was always optimistic as well, both having O blood, and the two sharing a deep love for baseball. But the two of them had a single big difference that made people wonder if they were_ truly_ related,

_**Kouta couldn't play baseball.**_

Kouta had a love for baseball, perhaps even deeper than his older brother's, falling in love with it when he had first seen it when he was a 13-month year old baby, seeing it playing on the television on ESPN, Twins VS Red Sox, the Red Sox winning by a mile, the Red Sox then becoming a bit more commonly known as "Kouta's team" in their household ever since. Kouta began picking up every kind of sphere, every kind of stick, and trying to hit it as far as he could, which would usually be about a foot. But, he never got much better, and to most people's surprise he wasn't jealous of his older brother.

"_Yamato is real good and he makes me want to be better! Why would I be jealous when he just pumps me up when we play!"_

Kouta wasn't an utter failure at everything he did though, he had many other talents; he could happily play a guitar perfectly after half a year of playing, his art teacher thought he could walk on water, Kouta never got less than 85% on any of his math tests, he was in advanced chemistry, he got good grades, Kouta had been a black belt in Judo for about 2 years now, he was presently taking Hwa Rang Do (another kind of martial arts),he was always picked first for almost everything athletic (except for, naturally, baseball), and yet, even though he was talented all of these things, he loved and wanted to do baseball above all else. It seemed sad to Yamato that his younger brother couldn't play what he loved like he wanted to.

_**i got outta school early today remember? …**_

Yamato blinked, oh yeah, first and last Wednesday of every month…

… _**lets go play some baseball! :D**_

Yamato texted back awkwardly with one hand: _**cant. my arm is broken remember?**_

He leaned against the rusty gate, even though it could break any minute, patiently waiting for his brother's reply, deciding as his last moments, he'd like to text with his little brother a little longer.

_**so? remember what dad said? "theres more than one role to play is baseball!" we can play catch, you can do that with one arm! i think ive come up with a good strategy on how to catch your throws! :D**_

Yamato chuckled weakly: _**yeah sure… ;)**_

He closed his cell phone as he continued to stare down at the ground below him. He wanted to die, his brother didn't understand, but that didn't mean Yamato had to tell him.

Time seemed to go by slowly as he continued to stare down, smiling as he remembered all the good times he's had and he was glad for the life he's had. He blinked as he heard students behind him whisper and worry.

"Yamato this isn't funny!"

"You're taking it too far!"

Yamato turned his head sideways and blinked, had so much time passed that all these students gathered without his noticing? He sighed, guessing this was how'd it have to be, and smiled weakly, "Heh. Sorry, that's not true. After God threw away my baseball, I have nothing left." He began to take a step forward once again, smiling a bit stronger as he pictured Kouta's and his father's smiling faces...

"He's serious…"

"No way…!"

"The fence is rusty and might fall apart anytime too!"

Yamato felt a sudden familiar breeze fly by him, causing his good arm to instinctively reach out, grabbing whatever was just thrown at him. He opened his hand…

A baseball…

He looked behind him, in front of the group of students, wearing white collar shirts and black pants or skirts, was a boy dressed in a light blue school shirt with golden embroidery with matching pants, some students recognizing it as the school uniform from Tokugawa Academy, a kindergarten - high school for those with either good grades, or lots of cash.

He had dark brown hair that ended just below his ear that was half covered by an American baseball team; the Red Sox, cap messily on sideways, and had chocolate brown eyes. He had tan skin and freckles splattered across his cheeks and nose from being out in the sun so much. He smiled as he straightened up after having thrown the ball, a baseball mitt in his opposite hand, another one sticking out of his neon red backpack and he smiled wider.

"Kouta…" Yamato began, about to tell him to go home

"Hey bro'!" Kouta waved his right hand, covered by an old baseball mitt

Whispers began arise from behind the siblings, going "Yamato had a brother?", "Doesn't he see Yamato's about to jump off the roof?"

He pointed at his elder brother with his free hand, smirking, "You said we'd play some catch today! You can't be ditching me after you already promised!"

Yamato just stared. It seemed ironic that his last thought before he was about to die was an image of him, his father, and Kouta all together, and speak of the devil, Kouta had come. Above all else, even baseball, he hadn't wanted his little brother to watch him die.

Kouta cocked his head, not seeming to understand what was going on. He looked around at the students behind him and gave a small wave at them, as if he was just noticing they were there.

He looked back at his older brother, "Come on Yamato…"

Yamato was Kouta's older brother, but sometimes they almost seemed like twins; nobody could tell the differences between Kouta's multiple smiles except for Yamato. And right now, if Kouta had been anybody else, his smile showed that he would've had a sort of sad, confused, frown on his face.

"This isn't like you Yamato, let's go, please? Let's just play some catch…"

Yamato and Kouta had never had a fight, never. Yamato didn't know why, and though he hated to admit it, he didn't care why at the time; he just suddenly snapped.

Yamato frowned, looking almost angry, "For what? You SUCK at baseball and you're freakin' **oblivious** to it? Are-Are you a RETARD or something? And-And now that I'M the one who sucks and you just think you're suddenly all high and mighty now don'tcha Kouta?"

Kouta's smile disappeared, Yamato felt like he had gone too far and was beginning to feel both glad and guilty that he had said it, even when he was angry Kouta always smiled, evilly, but he always did, he never frowned, he never growled, he always smiled. Kouta's banes covered his eyes as he looked down.

Everyone was still, and no one was breathing and as the brothers fought, however one-sided it seemed at this point.

Kouta looked up, tears falling down his face, and SMILED, "Stupid, you don't take away life, you **give** it."

Everyone was silent. Yamato's brow straightened out slightly.

"You gotta' GIVE live Yamato; dad gives his life to us, mom gave her life to us; I give my life for us too…" he tried to open his eyes

"I'm so sorry onii-chan (big brother), I'm **so** sorry if I hurt you…"

Yamato looked at his little brother in sad shock.

"But you son of a b*tch," Yamato almost jumped, another thing Kouta never did was curse, Yamato had seen him do only once before; to a bully when he was being raised up high enough he couldn't touch the ground, before getting the stuffing beaten out of him until Yamato finally found him, still cursing and kicking as if the bully's hits were nothing, their father had disagreed though when he tended to the many bruises and cuts, Kouta wasn't smiling anymore, he was frowing and glaring, tears going down his face rapidly, "If you die on me and dad, I'll…I'll…I'll never forgive you d*mn it! If you don't want to play baseball with me because I stink, you should've just said so!" He frantically tried to wipe his eyes with his sleeve before he stretched out his hand, a pained expression on his face, trying his best to smile at this last part, "But-But you're still family… so… can-can we go home now? **Please**?"

Yamato stayed silent, trying t decide what to do, feeling tempted to look at the sun for guidance again.

He didn't know why he had yelled at his little brother, and he was sure his little brother didn't know why he cursed at Yamato. Yamato mentally chuckled, he felt like a little kid being scolded by his mother. He looked at Kouta and blinked as he realized how big he had gotten. It seemed like yesterday that his little brother had to be picked up to reach the pickle jar on the second shelf inside the refrigerator. He was almost as tall as Yamato now, and he'd probably be taller within the year. It would seem weird to call Kouta his _little_ brother then. He smiled at the flashback of when Kouta had seen one of Yamato's Little League games for the first time.

"Onii-chan, that-that was amazing! You were so cool, I mean like, the ball was like WOOSH but you were all-all 'Nuh-uh' and then BANG! It-It was so awesome and-"

"_I think we need to go get some ice cream to make little Kouta here be quiet for about 5 seconds, what do you think Yamato?"_

_Yamato laughed as he picked up his brother, putting the little pre-scholar on his shoulders, "Yeah!"_

Yamato smiled as took his little brother's hand from the other side of the fence, the baseball being clutched in his bad hand inside his sling, "Nah, let's go play some catch and get some ice cream."

Yamato burst out laughing as he climbed back over the fence, though it wobbled for a minute causing a second of panic, seeing Kouta's eyes dance at the mention of baseball and ice cream, his two biggest weaknesses.

He put his good hand on top of his younger brother's cap and messed up his hair, causing people to now notice the brothers' similar heights, Kouta being up to the middle of his elder brother' neck, almost too tall for Yamato to do that anymore, not yet but close. And thanks to it, the cap to be completely backwards now.

The students smiled, and some even cheered as the two siblings walked through the group of students like the Red Sea.

Yamato smiled as he told his little brother his good arm over his baby brother's shoulder, "You're going to be a great ball player one day Kouta."

Kouta laughed, as if it was a joke as he handed his older brother the mitt in his backpack, "Yeah, yeah, we just have to stop at my school on the way home, I wasn't supposed to raid the ball closet."

Yamato laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Like Stars On Earth

Disclaimer: If I really owned Reborn, do you think this would be on a FANFICTION site?

Rating: T for turnips. Because they're nasty little things they are. -shudders-

A/N: Nothing much, just a look into the future

(STILL NOTHING? D,: CURSE YOU VOICES! TAKING A VACATION WITHOUT ME! DX) (Lol XD Fail.)

The Radio Says: Waiting Outside The Lines By Greyson Chance

A man, about 21, threw the baseball up into the air, as high as he could, and stared intently at it as it came back down, proving the laws of gravity continued to work perfectly. And as if the man was part of a movie, the ball moved in slow motion and he hit it perfectly, time coming back, the ball zoomed high over the stadium. The 21 year old smiled as he put his hand above his eyes, looking for where his ball had landed, like a young boy at a sandlot. When he put his hand down, he lightly jogged around the bases, holding his hands as peace signs to an imaginary audience, laughing at himself as he did so.

He had brown hair, just going past his shoulders in a tiny, loose ponytail that seemed almost worthless to wear. He had a Red Sox shirt with the number 18 on the back. He had dark brown eyes and a nice tan. He was wearing his infamous, ratty, old Red Sox baseball cap on sideways along with his famous smirk of victory.

When he came from third however, he noticed another man, with a familiar face and aura, and yet unfamiliar in some way that the 21 year old could not put his finger on, standing at home with the ball that the other had hit throwing it up and down in his hand. The man had a white oxford on with a black tie, a black tuxedo jacket tied around his waist, an empty sword handle with it, a pair of dress pants, and black shoes that shined so hard that the 21 year old thought someone might mistake them for a pair of mirrors for your feet. He had black hair that was in natural spikes and brown eyes matching that of the younger man, though his had the glint of an old war-veteran than a glint of mischief like the other, and seemed less tan compared to his comrade.

"Hey stranger." The batter smiled as he walked up to the man on home

"Hi." The man in the tuxedo said as he threw the baseball back to the younger man

The 21 year old easily caught it, not even having to check on where the ball was being thrown

"You've gotten a whole lot better." The older man said, smacking his lips, making an awkward conversation

"You think so?" the younger one's eyes danced as he threw the ball up with both hands and caught it just as easily

"Yeah." Chuckling the man added, "So, Red Sox huh?"

The batter laughed as he stretched his arms out as far as they could reach, spinning as he yelled as loud as he could, "See my my kingdom, now that it's all mine, I can die happy!"

The man in the tux laughed at the younger ones' actions as the 21-year-old continued spinning until fell onto the cool grass, now looking up at the clouds as he laid down, still smiling as his old friend joined him.

They just stayed like that for a minute, looking up at the clouds.

"You could quit and join me."

The man in the tux looked at the now famous sports-star, "Babe Ruth Jr.", as he smacked his lips together, "What do you mean?"

"I can pull some strings, get you on a major league on a 5 year, with 2 houses, a garage full of cars, AND a dog. Minimum."

The older one laughed, "Thanks for the offer-"

"Just trying to help."

"-But no thanks."

The younger one sighed, he looked at the one in a tux again, "Just be home for the holidays this year. Dad misses you. Thinks you're dead. So does the rest of our town."

Another sigh, this one more frustrated, as if he was trapped instead of sad, "I'll try, but it's kinda' dangerous. I have a lot of enemies-"

"I have the paparazzi. Can't be much different."

"I have my job, if I get hurt, it would cause many problems for many people, including you and dad,"

"If I get hurt, I could lose my 50 million dollar apartment and have to go back to LIVING with dad." He shuddered at the thought, causing the older one to laugh

"Well, if I cause you or dad getting hurt, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"I wouldn't either. But, besides, I cause dad getting the few media nerds stalking him, I get the occasional grip about 'Is your brother really in the mafia,' 'Are you anything like your older brother?', blah, blah, blah, which is sorta hurting my reputation on the field. But no biggie. Besides, I die, and my killers will have the whole country to deal with!"

The older one laughed again.

"Think about it! I have millions of billions of fans, if **I** die, then those millions of billions of fans will want to know why and get those guys heads chopped off!"

"Oh, no way, NO country could care about baseball THAT much!"

"Baseball is like this country's HISTORY! And murder is VERY serious here."

"Let me rephrase that then, NO country could care about **you** THAT much!"

"Oh! Below the belt, BELOW THE BELT!"

They heard a car honking in the parking lot.

"You're ride?" the younger one frowned, "Already? You got to stay for a whole DAY last time…"

"I'm afraid so." The older one chuckled, "Gokudera doesn't like me that much…"

The younger one sat up, one knee bent, the other straight, and gave a hefty sigh, "Shame. But I BETTER see you this Thanksgiving. And Halloween. AND Christmas and News Years…"

The older one dusted himself off as he stood up, laughing again, "We'll see. I'll try. Send pops my best."

"Will do." The younger one waved 'goodbye' with weak smile

"See you later. Good luck in the big leagues."

"Bye onii-chan (Big brother). Email me when you get the chance. Uh, better do the same with dad, he keeps crying at home going 'My first son, my first son-! GONE!'" The batter said, his hand over his heart, with a grieving face. The older one laughed, knowing his baby brother was being over exaggerating again.

"I told you'd that you'd become a great baseball player Kouta."

"And I told you to come back for the holidays. I WILL hunt you down if you don't!" Kouta stuck out a threatening finger with a not-so-threatening face since he was smiling, he waved as the car honked again, "Bye Yamato."

"See you Kouta."

"Don't die on us."

"Don't get fat on ice cream."

"No promises."

"Well then, I'll try not to die."

And the two brothers did a last wave as they parted ways once again, both ends smiling. One finishing what he started, the other finally finding a map to his true path.

But no matter what,

Just as sure as there are stars on Earth,

A family's paths will always intertwine again and again.


End file.
